


Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks up at Ty who doesn't seem to be looking at anything but the floor, his hands grasped tightly together and...looking a little paler than usual, Axl realises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

It's little things at first, nothing big. Nothing worth mentioning to anyone or taking much notice of. Dawn taking a virus and a nasty cough, or Axl's reflexes being quite useful when Anders walks in front of a bus drunk. Just normal stuff, really.

Then one day, Mike's picking up some groceries whilst Hannah is at the dry cleaners, and he gets the sudden urge to buy a scratch card. That in itself isn't all _that_ unusual, sometimes he likes to try his luck, for old times' sake, you know? When he see's he's one ten bucks, he doesn't think anything of it, and just buys another card. It's not until he's won almost three grand in scratch cards that he starts to panic.

*  
It's been a terrible day, Anders has concluded. He's sick and tired of work, and he's tired of Dawn being on his back constantly. _He's_ the boss, shouldn't _he_ be the one on _her_ back? (He's too bloody tired to even smirk to himself at that thought.)

Anders is just about to crack when Dawn shows up in front of his desk with an arm full of files. She's just about to drop them onto his desk when he says, "Dawn, could you just please do them? I'm really, _really_ not in the mood."

There's a split second where Dawn's eyes just stare at him, almost like she's looking _into_ him. She smiles sweetly, then pulls the files up to cradle against her chest. "No problem," she says happily, then walks off back to her own desk.

Anders is speechless (something ht isn't quite accustomed to), and he doesn't move for what feels like the longest time. When he's finally able to, he reaches for his phone.

*

Olaf is staring into the mirror, scowling at his complexion. It's a daily ritual now, picking out the crows feet, the 'laughter lines' (as Stacey calls them), and the fact that when his hair grows in, it's not the lovely blonde he once had. He runs his hands over his face, smoothing his skin out and glaring. Soon, though, the glaring stops. Something isn't right. He could have sworn he had more wrinkles around his eyes, but the skin is almost perfect. He knows he was pretty stoned last night, but he's pretty sure he's sober right now.

"Stacey..." Olaf calls, not taking his eyes off his reflection.

*

"Shit!" Ty yells, pulling his hand away from the chopping board and sucking on his finger tip. He grunts and moves to the sink, cursing about the vegetables, and he runs the cold tap, sticking his bleeing finger under it.

He doesn't see it instantly, but when he does, he's knocked breathless, The water falling into the basin is freezing, cracking and letting off the slightest icy hiss into the air. Ty's eyes widen and he steps back, holding his hand out in front of him, watching as the white, cold skin reverts back to it's peachy demeanor that Ty has loved so much.

"No..."

*

Axl rolls his eyes as he looks at his phone. _Of course_ Mike needs him for a family meeting right in the middle of **Call of Duty**.

"Gotta go, Mike needs me."

Zeb rolls his eyes. "Another Thing?"

Axl freezes as he stands up. "Wh...what?"

Zeb barely blinks, eyes still on the screen. "Huh?"

"What did you just say?"

Zeb screws his face up and pauses the game. "What?"

"You just said a Thing. You just said it."

Zeb gives Axl a strange look. "I say a lot of things."

Axl bites his lip. He must have imagined it, right? "Never mind," he says, and grabs his jacket. "I'll see you later."

*  
When Axl arrives at Mike's bar, he's taken aback. Everyone is there. Mike, Anders, Olaf, all the former godesses (which is surprising, because Axl's sure Ingrid was in Thailand somewhere), and even _Colin_ , is there, that stupid smug look on his face.

"Mike?" Axl says, eyes locking onto his oldest brother. "What's going on?"

Mike sighs, and he looks up at Ty who doesn't seem to be looking at anything but the floor, his hands grasped tightly together and...looking a little paler than usual, Axl realises. "We need to talk."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished the 3rd season of The Almighty Johnsons last night, and I was heartbroken and sad to say goodbye. I was also sad that they were no longer gods, because it felt like such a sad ending for them all. However, I do like that it's been left open in case they do make a comeback, and I like to think that they would start to get thier powers back in small ways at first, kind of like Ty did when he became Hod again. Like, you can't fully get rid of it, there's always some kind of link? Maybe that's why Colin left the stone, so the gateway is always open? IDK, but I had to write something, so this is just my own little thing.


End file.
